


Servant Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Servant Girl [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Other, Poetry, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: I write a sad poem about a girl who killed herself. I hope you enjoy it.





	Servant Girl

I'm tired of being a servant

My parents scold me and beat me.

My sisters bully and abuse me

No matter what I do I end up getting in trouble

This is the day I runned away from this cruel unfriendly world 

Somewhere far away

They think I got supernatural abilities from my great grandma but they make fun of me

After all these years of abuse, torment, and bullying it has got to stop

That's it it's time for me to end my life

I am no longer a servant girl

The End


End file.
